mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:GS4302-Dad
Thank you! Hey, I just wanted to say I appreciate all the editing you're doing. The Epbrowser template is a great edition. Keep it up, man. Blackout0189 18:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega64 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Epbrowser page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blackout0189 (Talk) 02:10, June 3, 2010 NBA Jam and Skate or Die Do you know what the NBA Jam and Skate or Die skits are? I haven't seen V1/2 recently, so I don't remember where they're from. Are they Version 3 skits? :: -- [[User:Blackout0189|''' Blackout ]] talk Category:Templates 16:37, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Editing I'm wondering, do you prefer editing in rich text or in raw source? :: -- [[User:Blackout0189| Blackout ]] talk Category:Templates 19:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Version 3 Spoiler policy I definitely think that's a great idea. Sure, I guess 3 weeks to a month are enough time to keep it active. I've been busy with school ending, and exams and such lately, so I haven't really been as frequent to the wiki for the past few days. I made you an admin. I hope to see the template soon. I wish I could help with it, and maybe I can provide some tweaks or suggestions here and there for it. I guess an announcement on the homepage with a red exclamation point icon or something like that. :: -- [[User:Blackout0189| Blackout ]] talk Category:Templates 15:31, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Template That's perfect. Good job. :: -- [[User:Blackout0189| Blackout ]] talk Category:Templates 16:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Credits I think that looks great. Almost exactly the way it looks in the show. I like your idea more than the way it was before. So the episode credits at the bottom should just document what is on the credits in the actual episode, and the infobox will include just what's necessary. I hope I understand it right. and Yes, I think the infobox looks alright as well. -- :: -- [[User:Blackout0189| Blackout ]] talk Category:Templates 19:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Spoilers That's cool. I was just trying to get the most up to date version of the character for their profile so everything would be up to speed with the storyline. I think that anyone who gets on a friggin' wiki about something not expecting spoilers is an idiot anyway. Just don't lose the photos I took. - ItsAnAgent The Tech...thing Is it "SharnoTech" or "SarnoTech"? :-- [[User:Blackout0189| Blackout0189 ''']] talk Category:Templates 19:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll help you finish skits for you Maybe I can help. I was editing all the skits they made for IGN. Tell me which one isn't finished yet? okay. TheAC29 05:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29TheAC29 05:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I really have a hard time typing these trancsripts all day. Hey, check out my new Wiki http://gakinotsukai.wikia.com TheAC29 13:46, August 27, 2010 (UTC)TheAC29 Changing something in Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies Hey I was wondering did you put the skit Super Mario Galaxy 2 for Dummies in scource mode not like a normal edit. Because I was going to put cast and make some changes and add a video. I'm not really good on using the source mode.TheAC29 (talk) 07:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out Yeah I figured it out but when I edit the transcript it's edit page is normal but if click to edit all it will turn to Source mode. TheAC29 (talk) 11:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki logo Hey, could you help me out with something? Now that the Wiki has a forced new look, the Mega64 Wiki needs a new, resized logo. It HAS to be an image that is 250x65 and a .png Do you think you could resize this image to the right parameters? I tried, but every image program I use screws it up. Tell me if you can help, thank you. -- 01:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) New logo Thats PERFECT. Awesome job. -- 18:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) * By the way, what program did you use to make the logo? I ask because I want to make one for the Twin Peaks Wiki. New Logo Right, here's the original Logo just resize it: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100913091246/ghostadventuresgac/images/b/bc/Wiki.png TheAC29 (talk) 11:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC)